Shadow's Rebirth Revisited
by Barzu
Summary: Original Fic by Xen-Oh. Ranma has been having re-occurring dreams, about falling and a person named Maria. What are these dreams? Are they imagination or are they simply memories. Memories of someone he used to be.
1. Prologue

**Shadow's Rebirth Revisited**

_Before I begin, I'd like to say that the first half of this fanfiction is a rewrite of Xen-oh's Original Shadow's Rebirth. I decided to adopt it after an anonymous reviewer suggested it. Now I know that I rarely have time to finish my own work, but I'd love to see one of the fics that inspired me to write my own fanfiction finished. Xen hasn't updated in what is possibly 7 years now and his fics still garner reviews and fans. And so for the sake of the fans (including myself), this rewrite will have all of his original content, with the grammar/spelling checked. So without any further delay, I present to you this fanfiction and hopefully Xen will come back one day and revisit his own masterpiece._

**Prologue: Waking Up; Running Away**

I'm falling. I can feel the heat increase and my body is beginning to burn. I glance up and see that my goal has been achieved. Earth is saved. I can finally let go and die. "Maria, this is the promise...I made to you..." I say as I enter the atmosphere. The heat is intense now and the pain is unbearable. But it doesn't matter, I did it, I helped stop the ultimate creation before it doomed Earth. That is when I see it. In front of me, falling at the same pace I am, it is a black emerald. It is glowing a strange black aura; it isn't evil but rather…chaotic. As if in a trance I grab it. Power floods through my system! I never felt so alive! Then I hit the ground.

"AAHHHH!" I woke up screaming, again. Luckily it is so silent, so I don't embarrass myself. This isn't the first time I had this dream. Its been a re-occurring all my life. It is something very important, I know it! But before I can think deeper, the damn panda rolls over and throws a sign at me, {Go to sleep boy!}, it rolls back over and goes to sleep.

"I hate you," I murmur, but he's already sleeping. I sigh and get dressed, black pants and red shirt. For some reason I love these colors. With a quick flip out the window, I'm out the Tendo home and roof hoping towards my destination.

I arrive at Furinkan High and quickly head to the track field. Without a thought, I'm on the track running. I can see and feel the scenery blur by me and before I know it I'm at the end of the field. I just ran the 400-meter run in five seconds. I know, it's amazing, but for some reason I feel that I should be able to go faster. So I go again, this time I'm straining to go faster. I finish and this time, it's three seconds.

"Damn it! Still no good," It begins to rain and I'm a redheaded girl. If you want to know the truth, it doesn't bother me like I say it does. Hell! The main reason I like it so much is because I can go faster. I catch my breath and begin to run again at full speed around the track. It's still raining, but the water doesn't slow me down. This time, the time is 2.4 seconds. I know, that speed can shatter numerous records, but I still feel so damn slow! I again catch my breath and stop breathing hard. My sweat, is washed away by the rain. I walk towards a huge tree in the corner of the field and sit under it's branches and silently watch the rain fall.

I just sat there, watching the rain fall, I don't know how much time passed, I think it was hours, just lost in thought. That was when I noticed I was male again, and there was a slight pressure on my shoulder. I look down and noticed that there was a person leaning on me. By the Kami, she is beautiful! She had long bright pink hair and a very angelic face. She was wearing a Furinkan High uniform that the rain, made cling to her curvy figure. I blush when I realized that she is leaning on my shoulder sleeping. I can feel my expression soften, because for some reason…I feel that I know her. She's something special.

Then I felt her aura, and almost gasped. She's more powerful then all the other fighters; she's at my level. I mean my level after the Saffron fight, where I stopped holding back; hell I bet she can whip him like a dog. I nudge her gentle, trying to not take notice of her soft skin. Her eyes open and I find myself staring into two red eyes. My heart catches and I get very intense feelings...I want to hold her, protect her. I think I'm in love.

I gain my nerve, "Who are you," I asked.

She smiles an in my opinion a very cute smile and pokes my nose with her finger and asks in a slightly husky voice, "Who am I?"

I get shivers down my back as a name enters my mind so I say it, "Amy."

I don't know where that name came from, but I'm glad because her smile widens showing perfect teeth, "So you are starting to remember," she says.

Before I can ask, she blurs and in a movement she's straddling my lap. I try heard not to notice that her skirt ridden up to show smooth silky thighs. My fingertips brush over them and we both shudder. I move my face from the sight to her face to find that she is staring at my eyes, not my blushing cheeks.

"Here's a better question," she pauses, "Who are you?"

And that stumps me, "...Ranma..." but I know I got the answer wrong before I said it.

She sighs and gets up, taking away the warm feeling, "You don't remember, she says sadly and starts to walk away.

I scramble to my feet, "Remember what," I yell. She stops but doesn't turn around.

"Don't you ever feel that no matter how fast you go, it's not fast enough? Don't you feel that something is missing, a piece of you is gone and you desperately need it back. That you are only millimeters from touching that piece, but you can't quite reach it?"

I answer without hesitation, "Yes every day of my life. Tell me. Who am I?"

She giggles, "Until you remember, your true name, I can't help you. Goodbye _Ranma_," and then she was gone. The sun came up and the rain stopped, but it was to late, she was gone. I walked back to the Tendo home, depressed, but excited.

**End of Prologue**

_So tell me what you think of my revisions and if you enjoy it, I'll continue._


	2. Chapter 1

**Shadow's Rebirth Revisited**

_Well it was received well, and so I'll continue. Thanks to the people who at least viewed the rewrite and those who reviewed and alerted this story._

**Chapter 1: Rings & Masks**

Hours later, I woke up again in midair. Pops must have thrown me out the window again, the damn idiot. I was about to twist my body to land on my feet outside the Koi pond when I catch a flash of gold in my vision. In the air, there it was; from what I can make of it, it was metal and circular. Unfortunately, it disappeared and I was too tried and distracted, so I landed in the pond. That sure woke me up. While under water, I saw another flash of gold. This time, I could see it, maybe because I was standing still. It was a giant golden ring that radiated power and the weirdest part was it was radiating MY AURA! As if in a trance I began to reach for it, but before my fingers could touch it, something grabbed me out the water. Before I surfaced I cursed when I saw the ring vanish.

I surfaced and now I'm staring into the angry face of my much-unwanted fiance, Akane Tendo. She glares before speaking, "No point in hiding so you can avoid my cooking, jerk!" she yelled as she dragged me into the dining room by my pigtail. One day, I swear on all that is holy, I will get her. When I got into the house I saw everyone, Akane included, but me had a plate of normal food. I looked at Nabiki and to my ire, she was laughing at me with her eyes. Fine just another person that I'm going to get. I really hate her.

"You say something, Ranma-kun?" Dear sweet Kasumi asks. Silly me I must have said that out loud.

Before I could respond, Akane places a plate of…something in front of me. I could tell it wasn't done dying a horrible death yet. I feel sorry for any soul that gets reincarnated as Akane's cooking. People ask how do I know that it alive? It is because it's wheezing. I look at Akane's plate and conformed that she is indeed not eating her own cooking.

Again she glares at me, like it is suppose to hurt, "Well, aren't you going to eat some?"

I think it would be rude to say 'HELL NAH!' so I panicked, I had to come up with something fast…Wait a moment!

I pointed to behind the whole family, got to my feet, and yelled the most disgusting thing I could come up with, "Hey! Look over there, Cologne and Happosai are bumping and grinding, naked!"

That got the desire effect. Everyone but Kasumi shuddered, but all of them closed their eyes to rid themselves of that mental image…now to stage two. I used some of my superhuman speed to place equal portions of Akane's food in everyone else's plate, but Kasumis of course. And since it is Kasumi's cooking, no one can refuse to eat it or it will upset her and no one upsets dear sweet Kasumi…Revenge is mine!

I finished my plan just in time, for everyone had opened, their eyes, having dispelled the mental image.

"I'm done," I lied, putting a big cheesy grin on my face.

"Well I gotta go now, see you all later," I say in one word before running out the house, just barely hearing Kasumi's goodbye. I wait outside the door for a minute, then I hear it. The sweet sounds of choked sobs and the rushing upstairs to the bathroom…he he he. I use some more of my speed to run until I'm half way to school.

I wonder if they realize what I done... "RANMA~!" I shrug and walk to school whistling and thinking of a certain pink haired girl.

I walk onto the grounds of Furinkan High, ignoring the surprised looks on everyone's faces. It's not like I never came to school early…oh wait, I've always been late. Oh well doesn't matter, I don't really care.

"HALT," I groan, because I see Kuno stomping towards me. In his hands was a steel Katana…Damn Idiot! "Fowl Sorcerer Saotome! Release the fiery Akane Tendo and my pigtailed goddess or face the heavenly wrath of Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder!"

As always, lightning strikes behind him. I have neither the time nor the patience to deal with this so I ask, "Hey Kuno-sempai! How can thunder be blue, when all it is is just a sound?"

He freezes in mid stride, confused, "What?" He asks.

I smirk internally, "Thunder has no form, so how can it be blue?" His eyes glazed over and he became lost in thought, surprisingly as it sounds. I wave my hand in front of him several times…no response. "Oh I think I broke him, oh well," I smirked and cheerfully walked past him towards the entrance to the school.

I looked at several of my classmates and found that they are shocked, that someone, much less me managed to stop Kuno with words. Saotome, the idiot savant of fighting. I know they think I'm stupid; hell every fiance thinks that. They have no idea how intelligent I am. Only the teachers know, but I ask them to keep it a secret. I want to see my peers faces at graduation when they announce me as the student with the highest marks ever recorded at Furinkan, my grades are even better than Nabiki's. I still remember the shock on Ms. Hinako's face when I displayed my mastery of the English language. I smirk. I wonder how the old ghoul would take it if she knew I was fluent in Mandarin. I was about to walk into the school building when I see it; It's another gold ring, radiating my aura again. It is floating right next to me. Taunting me, teasing me, making me reach for it. I was about to grab it when…"Ranma! Prepare to die!"

I jump out the way of the 300-pound umbrella smashing into the ground where I once stood. I watch as the ring is gone again, and with it my good mood.

"Damn it straight to hell," I growled, turning towards Ryouga, "What do you want, P-chan?" Ryouga growls and charges in a rage. Using Mousse's hidden weapons technique, I pull out a bottle of water and with one toss, viola - Instant P-chan. To add more insult. I drop kick P-chan, carefully aiming so he will land where that crazy ice-skater, Azusa practices. I won't be seeing P-Chan for a couple of weeks, which works for me.

I get the urge to look up, so I do and I find myself staring into those red eyes. She is leaning out the window, watching me. I find myself waving like a fool. She smiles and mouths the word "Remember" Then she ducks back into the classroom, the same one I'm heading to. What joy! I try to move, but I'm stuck staring at the spot where she was. I just stand there ignoring my surroundings until a mallet slams into my head. I turn around and look into the slightly green, but still angry face of Akane.

I roll my eyes, "Geez Akane! What did I do now?" She pouts in that disgustingly uncute way that she does. Frankly it reminds me of a damn dirty ape.

"If you don't know what you done, then you don't deserve to know why I'm mad," I resist the urge to smack the shit out of her, Kami knows she needs it. I watch her stomp into the building and behind her a even greener, but angry Nabiki glares at me. Doesn't bother me one bit. With one jump, I enter my classroom.

I look around and much to my disappointment Amy was gone. I sigh wistfully as I take my seat, ignoring the daggers Akane was glaring at my back. Ms Hinako walks in adult form and the class falls silent.

"Okay class, I have a surprise today," Instantly the class went to def-con 4. The last surprise they had was me. Heh. Ms. Hinako, all used to this, ignored the alarms. "We have six new students today, many from other countries." She motioned towards the door. "Okay you can come in one at a time."

Amy came in first, still wearing a Furinkan uniform.

She bowed, "Hello my name is Yoko Ten." Wait I thought…no I know her name is Amy. I put it to the back of my mind to ask her later. I looked around and saw that the guys where drooling and the girls glared in jealousy. It must suck for their self-esteem to have so many good-looking people come in. I felt liquid on my face and too my surprise, I had a minor nosebleed. I quickly cleaned the blood off.

Ms Hinako nodded, "Okay Miss. Ten go take the seat next to Mr. Saotome," Every guy groaned and I could feel Akane's battle aura form behind me. "Mr. Saotome, would you mind raising your hand so that Miss. Ten could find her seat?"

My hand exploded from my side and into the air, and I had a big goofy grin on my face. Akane's battle aura, grew but she can't do a damn thing or the new students will find that her 'I'm all sweet and innocent' act is total bullshit and not to mention, the teacher will drain her faster than the panda drains a bottle of sake. Amy walked towards me, my eyes glued to her swaying hips. As she walked by, her hand rose up and gentle stroked the side of my face and oh my god! It drove shivers down my back and I had a sudden urge to do…something Kasumi would say naughty. I bit my lip and could feel my face flush. I took a glance over to Akane and found she had her mallet out.

I look back toward the front of the class and at the next student. He was a native, he had aqua blue hair. A lot of hair. It went down past his back and not to mention it was nothing but spikes. He had matching blue eyes too. He wore the uniform but there were differences. The dress shirt was unbuttoned and underneath was a matching long sleeve blue shirt in which the sleeves where tucked into giant metal gloves. Many metal bracelets of different designs lined up one arm.

"Hey 'sup. The names Hana Recca, just call me by my last name," He took the seat next to Akane and placed his feet on the desk and went to sleep. I like him already.

The next student was obviously gajin. He had dark brown skin with long reddish brown dreadlocks. He too wore the uniform but it was different to. Instead of the shirt being white, it was brownish red, like his hair and over it was a medallion. He had mirror shades on the top of his head and headphones around his neck. Where Sonic had gloves this guy and gauntlets and they looked strong.

"Hey, Da' name is Rick Jones, All de way from J'maica mon," He said in a real accent but I got the feeling it's fake. He took a seat next to Uyko, put his shades and headphones and went to sleep. I could here American rap coming from the headphones.

The next person to come in was also gajin. She was a pale skin beauty with snow-white hair. She wore all black makeup, lips, eyes, and even her pointy nails had black on them. She didn't wear the uniform or even a variation of it. Instead she wore a long black dress with giant sleeves that hid most of her hands. It reminded me of Mousse's robe, where he hid all those weapons. Also on her arms, it wasn't solid black like the rest of her dress, but rather fishnets. I looked into her eyes and found that they were a dark purple.

"Celes Victoria Gatesford, Great Britain," she introduced in a English accent. As usual all the other guys where drooling but I thought Amy looked better. She walked next to Rick and kissed his cheek then sat next to him, shattering my peer's chances. Rick lifted his shades with one finger, smiled and put them back down.

The next one was a kid, looking about two years younger. He had messy bright orange hair and was also gajin. His face had numerous freckles on it. On top of his head, some black goggles and strapped from his left shoulder to his right hip, was something like Ukyo's bandolier, but instead of spatulas, wrenches, screwdrivers other tools, and underneath was a the uniform, even though it was extremely baggy.

He bowed, "The name is Miles all the way from Germany, you're going to have to guess my last name," I could hear a couple girls whisper about he being so cute. Miles took a seat next to the sleeping Recca, who just cracked an eye open and just went back to sleep.

Everyone waited, for the last new student to come in, but no one came in. Suddenly there was a blinding flare, and when it cleared, there she was standing. With bright blue hair cut somewhat like Nabiki's style, in a white t-shirt that was cut to expose her stomach, blue skirt that matched her to go over it. To top it off was an open blue vest that went to her knees. Her eyes though where gray and it felt like she was staring at you right down to the core. She looked at me wide-eyed before her eyes slanted like a fox spirit.

"Hello my name is Kay Hos, that's all you need to know," She went to a seat that was in the corner where Hiroshi was. "Move," like the coward he was, he moved out the seat and took the only one in the front. Kay sat down and proceeded to stare out the window.

I take the time before the lesson starts to check out the energy patterns of every new student, and I am very impressed, They are all a little under my level but Recca is equal to mine. I am shocked. Hopefully they don't try to kill me, but there is something, familiar about the auras. Its like I have encountered them before. Ms. Hinako starts her lesson and I start me little act of not paying attention, when I'm really am.

Halfway through the lesson, I get the feeling that someone is watching me, besides Akane, because all she does is glare at me, so I tune her out. I look around and find that Amy is staring at me. I smile and she returns it, plus a note.

[I bet you're wondering why I said my name is Amy?] I pass back my response.

[Probably because that is your nick name or middle name and wanted to get close to me…or you're making fun of me.] She giggled and I could feel the return of Akane's battle aura, and it only grew as Amy passed another note.

[It's a special name, but you already know that. Do you remember yours yet?] I dodge to the left to avoid a mallet and duck to avoid a spatula. No one noticed except for the new students as they watch me dodge the 'disapproval' from my fiancees and pass my note.

[No but I can feel it on the tip of my tongue]

Amy smiled sadly and responded, [It'll come to you just try to remember]

I duck under another mallet swing and press a pressure point on Akane's wrist, causing her to drop the mallet, much to her surprised.

"You dodged Mallet-sama?" I grin and grab 'Mallet-sama' and toss it out the window, right onto the still brain dead Kuno.

Amy looks out the window and giggles, a sound that sounds like angels singing.

"Is that guy okay" She asked.

I sighed, "Yeah, the Kuno family have very hard heads. That one is a self-delusional pervert. You shouldn't go nowhere near him."

She shrugs. "Ah," Then her eyes widen in amazement as I duck under another swing from a mallet. Where the hell does she get them? I'm guessing out her ass, but I'm just annoyed.

Amy leans in a whisper, "Does this happen to you all the time?"

I nodded, "I'm the best martial artist around her and this unwanted fiancé by arrangement between two lazy drunkards think that she can hit me whenever she wants, but recently I decided screw her." The class grows silent as I pause to snatch the mallet out of mid-swing and break it over one knee. I know I'm going to get hell later, but I don't care. I noticed that Recca is fully awake and staring at me, interested. I'll have to spar with him later.

Before anything else goes on, Ms Hinako interrupts. "Mr. Saotome, Miss. Ten, no talking, go into the halls," and then she winks at us.

"Oh okay teach," my code for thanks. What people don't know is that Ms. Hinako doesn't have to drain someone to turn into an adult or stay one. After the incident where she first showed up, I taught her how to draw off of environmental chi..

Amy looks at me confused, so I just wink and mouth the words, "Follow me."

"What was that about," She asked the minute I closed the door. I paused, Should I tell her? I glance at her and find that she is cheerfully waiting, my answer. I want Amy to know me, not the mask that everyone thinks I am. I look around and see that no one is around.

"Around this school, I'm considered an idiot, but none of them realize that I have the highest marks. I'm a genius yet I wanted no one to know. So I asked all the teachers to treat me like an idiot and all I have to do is the assignments and past the test. Ms. Hinako teaches English. I speak it fluently, most likely you do too, right?" She nodded, "So we get to do whatever. Tell me Amy do you know the other students?"

She nods again, "We all have history, we are very close."

I grinned, "I remember when me and Sonic first fought..." Wait a minute, who is Sonic? I look at Amy and she looking at me all wide-eyed. She opens her mouth and closes it. "Amy?"

She is staring at me with a huge grin, "Ranma...what did you just say?"

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. Chapter 2

**Shadow's Rebirth Revisited**

_Sorry for the long delay, had to reformat my laptop and then reinstall all of my programs. Anyways, I think I'll answer some questions some reviewers had._

"_**Continuity Error! Last Chapter Ranma said Amy was about the power level he was when he went all out against Saffron and implied to be even more powerful than that if the whip him like a dog comment is anything to go by. Here Ranma says that all the new people, including Amy, are weaker than him.I thank you for reviving this story I truly do. It was a shame the original was already dead when I found it." - NightmareSyndrom**_

_I noticed that too and I came to a logical conclusion. At the point of time of sensing her power, he was just sensing her Chaos Energy. He wasn't focused enough to realized what he was sensing was her chaos energy, nor did he realize it wasn't Ki he was sensing. When he sense them in the classroom, he was more focus and was able to actually sense their Ki rather than their Chaos Energy. I hope that helps._

"**_can it truly be, what manner of being arte thou? Be you angel?_"_ Rightfully Stunned_**

_No. I be not but man. ROCK ON~! _

_Sorry couldn't help myself._

_On another note, I was reading further into the story once more and...I found myself lost in the crossover hes doing in the present time. Its so confusing. He goes on saying that these twins are just killing the World Leaders, and I'm not well versed in Anime/Video Games to know who they are and what their motivation is. So I'd like a little help. If you know where they come from, let me know in a review and I'll go watch/play/read whatever they came from to understand their motivation. That would surely help out in finishing this masterpiece._

**Chapter 2: Past And Present**

"Ranma...what did you just say," I heard Amy ask.

Before I can say something, my vision changes and I'm somewhere else, it looks like a mini island in a giant forest. I find myself staring at a humanoid thing that resembles a hedgehog. It was blue and had razor sharp spikes and wore white metal gloves and red shoes that looked familiar. The thing…no Sonic charges at me with a blinding speed, but I realize that I'm moving at the same speed. I kick Sonic and he goes flying to the edge of the island.

"For someone who calls me faker, you're not putting much of a fight, Sonic," I taunted him in my voice, but it sounded deeper. Sonic gets up and says my name, but I can't hear it.

The vision faded and I'm again staring into Amy's concerned red eyes. "Ranma, are you okay?"

Shaking my head, I replied, "I just saw something too real to be a daydream, but rather a memory that was forgotten and shouldn't have been." I shiver at the speed I can remember, I want it back. Then it comes to me. "Amy, I know all of you…the new students, don't I?" She nods so I ask the question that plagues me. "Tell me then, who am I?"

She shakes her head sadly, "I can't tell you, and you'll have to remember. I'm sorry."

I nod disappointed, "At least I remember Sonic. We were rivals who started out as enemies who became allies, but I can't remember why we didn't became friends."

I get a foreboding feeling and feel a tremor of intense heat, but it fades. Amy's face sadden, "Just…just keep remembering."

The bell then rang and the class walks out. The instantly surround me and Amy, trying to get info to feed those damn rumor lines. Amy just stays by my side ignoring them all as we waited. Then the person I want to talk to came out.

I raise my voice and yell, "Yo Sonic!" The class falls silent and looks in confusion as to who I'm talking about, but the new students weren't. They were surprised and overjoyed. Recca is looking right at me, his eyes showing determination.

"You remember me" It wasn't a question but a statement.

I grin at the blue haired boy. "Sort of, I was talking to Amy when I remember our first fight."

Sonic grins, "We have gym next."

I blink in confusion but then it came to me, I said with a smirk, "You, me on the track."

Sonic smirks back at me, "You haven't remembered yet, so you are still slow, but hey, why not?" My peers go silent because I'm the fastest fighter here, but I know Sonic is right; I am slow. I nod and Sonic walks off. Soon afterward the gossip started up again. Nabiki walked to me and tried to intermediate me with that glare of hers, "Okay Saotome, how do you know about the new people and what do you know about them?" I paused. Should I act like the dumb jock? No. I am sick of wearing my mask.

So I glared back at her and she actually backed away and I answered coldly, using that deeper voice I heard in my memory, "What I know is none of your business, Tendo." Then I walked away with a smirk on my face. That felt right.

I walked out the gym actually wearing the gym uniform for once, rather then sleep in a tree all period. I can feel all the gazes of the girls on my backside; let them. I'm only looking at Sonic, who is wearing the same thing, but at another glance her was wearing red metal looking shoes. A phrase comes into my head, Light Speed Dash. Where it came from I don't know, but it is important. Amy and the other new students are around Sonic and she catches my gaze, wearing girls gym clothes, she made me think many, many impure thoughts. I clear my head and walk to Sonic.

"Four times around the track," He says. I can deal with that. We walk over to where the track is. Waiting there is the coach there with a whistle amazed that I'm participating.

"Okay boys, make it good! On the count of three! ONE-TWO-THREE!" And we are both off. We are both moving so fast that we are blurring, but I'm losing. Sonic is at least twice as fast as me…wait a moment he is holding back. I get that damn feeling that I AM TOO SLOW! That I should be faster. In no time flat, however, we were both on the last lap. I never thought I would lose so badly. Then I see it. It is a giant golden ring, like I have seen earlier. Again it is radiating my aura. Sonic passes it and we both are in the final seconds of the race. This time I don't hesitate. I latch onto the ring as I pass it and power floods my whole body and my speed boosted as if I moved up a gear. With a sonic boom, I pass Sonic and finish the race in first place. I heard many windows exploding in the distance. I try to stop, but my feet skidded on the cement and I left two flaming trials. Sonic finishes the race microseconds faster, but I know, he was holding back, some victory. I look down and I notice that on my feet were two new sneakers. They looked like Sonic's shoes, except mine were black and red. Also the power boost never went down. I feel that I can run at that new speed again, and it feels me with joy and irritation. Joy that I can go faster; irritation that I should be going faster. I turn around and that was the moment that everyone was staring at me.

The coach nervously walked up to me with a big smile on his face, "Saotome, you just broke the world record!"

The new kids had big knowing grins on their faces while Akane, Ukyo and the rest of my classmates where dumbfounded…perfect.

I scratched the back of my head and chuckled nervously, "Opps! Sorry about that."

I was treated to a massive face fault. That must of hurt because the cement had numerous face imprints in it.

Sonic took the distraction to walk up to me, "You really surprised me with that stunt. Next time I won't hold back." I nodded and turned to Amy who was staring at my new shoes.

"Where did you get those shoes? I am sure that you were wearing something different?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Well I was about to be beaten when I saw a huge golden ring appear out of nowhere, so I grabbed it and zoom!"

Amy give me a big smile, "You saw the rings, that's great! How long have you been seeing them?"

I cracked my back, "After I met you, I been seeing them everywhere when I was in the middle of something and every time I reached to grab it, something would distract me and it would vanish seconds later."

Sonic turned to Amy and smirked, "I told, you I'm not the only one to see them naturally!"

That surprised me. I turned to Sonic "You can see them too?" I was beginning to think that I was going crazy.

Sonic nodded, "It's a special ability we share. The rings you see are power boosters. The smaller ones just add to your reserves…but the bigger rings…"

I shake my head. "Tell me, don't trail off like that!"

Amy spoke instead, "The bigger ones unseal abilities"

Unseal? "What do you mean by unseal?"

Amy shakes her head. "I can't tell you all of it, but we all have certain powers, yourself included, and because of a certain thing, they've been sealed. They only become unsealed due to certain circumstances."

This has gotten really weird. "Do you mean to tell me that I'm not using all my natural abilities?" The both of them nod. I grin; I start to mentally drool in the aspects of what they say. I haven't achieved my potential. Many would consider that bad, but it isn't. After the Saffron incident, I found myself over everyone in terms of ability. Cologne and Happosai couldn't give me a real challenge and Ryouga couldn't hurt me with one of his strongest punches. I thought that I have reached my limit, when I no longer felt that I was improving. With what they said, that means there are stronger challenges out there, to improve myself. With not even reaching the standard, I have a long way to go.

"What are you so happy? you look like you won the lottery," Amy said confused. "I mean Sonic was so upset when he found out he wasn't even using a fraction of his true power."

A fraction! My smile goes from ear to ear. So much to improve! I have limits to break again! The bell rang for the class and I skipped off to the locker room, ignoring the strange looks I was getting. It never mattered then; it doesn't more so now.

"Ranma!" I stop and see Amy waving her hand. "Sit with us at lunch!" I nod and she blows a kiss. I had good enough sense not to catch it. Time went by quickly, not many more incidents happened, except destroying ten more of Akane's mallets. She doesn't have a clue. The final bell for lunch finally rings, and that is when I remember that Akane made my lunch. I'm beginning to seriously hate her. I skip the door and simple jump out the window, an easy four stories. I hit the ground and proceed to bury my lunch. I give a quick prayer for the worms to have better reincarnations for their next life. I doubt it because I think a person had to have seriously fucked up to end up as Akane's food. Enough of talks on religion. All it does is make me hungrier. I walk out to the lunch area and see that Akane, Ukyo and Nabiki are waiting at my spot where I usually eat. They notice me and wave, a signal to come and sit with them. The expressions on their faces say that it is a demand, not a request. I look around and see at the previously empty spot of the lunch area, Amy, Sonic and the rest of the new kids sitting around chatting. Amy looks at me and smiles cheerfully. I glance back at Akane, Ukyo and Nabiki, who are now glaring at me. What to do? What to do? Sit with Amy and her friends and have a good time or sit with 'them' and be abused, molested and interrogated. Choices. With pleasure, I give the bird to my fiances and possible in-law and walk over to Amy.

"Hey Ranma. Glad you can make it," Amy says, patting the ground next to her. I sit and turn to the others.

Celes greets me first, "Hello Ranma. Recca and Yoko have told us so much about you." I shook her hand noticing that her nails weren't black but a very dark purple. Also the fact that they felt as hard as diamonds didn't escape my notice. I was about to respond when my stomach betrays me and grumbles.

I felt my cheeks warm, "Sorry. I don't have a lunch." I rather not have a lunch then commit suicide.

Celes laughs and waves it off, "That is okay you can have some of mine. Cooked it myself."

I don't know why, but that phrase scared the shit out of me. I watched as she handed me her food. I get another pang of fear. This isn't Akane I remind myself. I was about to take a bite when the fear increase ten fold. I listen to my instincts, and stop.

"Heh," She blinks and the others are watching.

"What?" She asks innocently.

I smirk, "I know you Rouge, you can't cook. You even poisoned yourself the last time you tried." The area goes silent and everyone is staring at me. "What do I have something on my face," I ask wiping my face.

Amy shakes her head, "You just called Celes 'Rouge'"

I blink, "oh…OH!" I turn back to Celes who was blushing and my vision changes again. This time I was in a space station type kitchen looking at a humanoid she-bat with white fur and what appeared to be black and purple tights. She was attempting to cook Ramen.

"Rouge are you sure you should put that ingredient in?" She glares at me and then turns to try and ignore me. Then she adds the ingredient against my warning.

When it is finish, she smirks, "You see xxxxxx, it is easy to cook Ramen." Again I couldn't here my name.

"Oh what was it that you wanted to tell me," She asked as she took a bite. Then her white furry face turns green and she passes out.

I sighed, "That the main ingredient you used was thirty years old." She twitches in her self-induced coma, I sigh and drag her to the med-lab.

My vision clears and I am staring at Rouge, "You were in bed for a week."

Rouge smiled, "I guess you caught me, Amy cooked this." I grin and start devouring the food, Saotome style. It is more delicious the Kasumi's cooking. They watch in amusement.

"You see Sonic, he eats just like you do," Miles says with a amused grin on his face.

I pause in mid bite, "Shut up Tails," and continue eating. I finished and that was when it came to me, "Your last name is Prowers."

Miles nodded, "What do you remember?"

I look inward and speak my thoughts, "You were a mechanical genius." Tails nodded and my vision shifts just a bit, I see a two tailed fox-boy in a robot beating the crap out of a fat guy in a robot.

As the vision fades, I turn to Amy, "How do I know all of you. I have been alone for most of my life, I am pretty sure that I remember you if we had met," Everything goes silent again. I hate silence. I was about to repeat my question when it hits me like a sack of bricks. My dreams. It was so obvious, "I died didn't I."

They nod, "We all did, you were the first. You died saving the planet."

I was right. My dream wasn't a dream, but rather memories of my final moments. "I had dreams since I can remember. In them is always the same thing. I'm falling from space into the atmosphere, above me is a space station that has stopped falling."

Sonic nodded sadly, "We saw you fall, and couldn't do a damn thing to save you." The ground trembles and I see Rick had pounded his fist into the ground.

There was a giant crater and numerous cracks ran under us across the whole field, "It was horrid, mon. Just watc'ing and not do a ding do help." The mood has gotten dark, and everyone was depressed.

I blink, and again speak without thinking, "Knuckles get rid of the fake accent. It makes you sound dumber then Sonic!"

Sonic grins, "Rig…HEY!"

The dark mood broke and everyone started to laugh. My vision shifts, and I am looking at a reddish brown humanoid mole like thing. In it's powerful looking clawed hands was a giant green emerald that gave off a presence of power.

The vision fades, "You were always obsessed about the master emerald, and even broke it when Rouge tried to steal it."

Knuckles mocked glared at Rouge and spoke without the accent, "It was a real bitch collecting those pieces, I have you know."

Rouge just laughs, "It would have been easier if you had just gave me the thing."

Soon it turned into a playful argument, everyone else groaned, "You should know better then to bring up the master emerald again." Amy says slapping the back of my head.

"Is it still that bad?" She shakes her head.

"No it's just a flirting game, makes me sick." That came from Kei, the last person in the group. I haven't noticed her. I concentrate trying to remember from where I know her. She waves her hand in dismissal, her face still resembling a fox, "Don't bother, we never encountered each other." She said cheerfully. The others nodded in agreement. "She's right Ranma, you never met her," Amy says.

I nod, but I still think I know her. Kei Hos. The name rings a bell. Kei Hos. It is at the tip of my tongue. In my minds eye, I can see a screen and on it, I see Sonic fighting a blue gell type thing. It looks like I am seeing this on a recording. What does Kei Hos have to do…wait a minute! Kei Hos! I start to laugh! "Chaos," I exclaimed.

The others pause and Kei has both eyes fully open. "What did you just say?"

I grin, "I know OF you. Chaos. The guardian of the special emeralds, Chaos Emeralds; they are a huge unknown energy source that can do many things. That was until Dr. Eggman corrupted you. You and Sonic fought many times before he defeated you and you were purified. I remember seeing clips of you. I thought you were a man!"

Kei laughed and her face went back to looking like a fox face. "So you do know me. As for your question, I was genderless before, so I chose to be a woman. Girl power you know. At least I'm glad you're not stupid like Sonic,"

Sonic nods, "Ye… HEY! Will you all stop that!" We all have another good laugh at Sonic's expense.

I turn to Amy, "Let me get all the facts. One, you can't tell me my name, because it has been sealed away," They nodded. "Two, I died, but somehow I was able to come back, and you can't tell me how," They nodded again. "Three, I knew you, so that means you all died too," They nodded. "Finally, the more I remember, the more my natural abilities come out." They nodded. I then remember what has been bugging me, "Okay. One more question," I pause to make sure they can hear me. "What is the Light Speed Dash?"

**End of Chapter 2**

_The changes I made to this chapter should be obvious. I meant to change Kay to Kei since she is obviously suppose to be a Japanese Miko. Kay visually doesn't look like a name. I tried to correct as much as I can grammar wise and change some of the dialogue to fit the characters, especially Ranma. For those who are reading this version and is wondering who Ranma is, if you haven't gotten it by now..._

_Edited 6/1/2011: Yeah the master emerald is green, how that got past my eye is a mystery to me.  
><em>

_Anyways, See ya next chapter! Read and review!_


End file.
